


frosting

by haguko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haguko/pseuds/haguko
Summary: "Aww~ isn't this nostalgic, Tomoe?~ It's like when we first met!""Ahaha, it sure is! Man, we've really.." Tomoe's eyes idly wandered to the ceiling when her voice suddenly dropped off.Right on the doorframe, unmistakably, was a bright green bundle of mistletoe.





	frosting

**Author's Note:**

> uploading a christmas fic a month after christmas? yes

"Aww~ isn't this nostalgic, Tomoe?~ It's like when we first met!"

Himari warmly clung to Tomoe's arm as they stepped into Hazawa Coffee, the door pleasantly jingling upon being swung open. They always met up at Tsugumi's house for the holidays, the five of them, but that pleasant feeling of safety was ever-present, and each one of them cherished it closely. This was like a comfortable home for Afterglow as a whole, their meeting spot, a secret base, even..- and at Christmastime, that held no exception.

"Ahaha, it sure is! Man, we've really.." Tomoe's eyes idly wandered to the ceiling when her voice suddenly dropped off.

Right on the doorframe, unmistakably, was a bright green bundle of mistletoe.

Oh.

W-

Wait. What?

"Tomoe?" She could just _hear_ the curious smile on Himari's face and Tomoe felt her cheeks starting to heat up, neck growing hot under the collar of her coat. What did she do?!

_Damn it, Tomoe! Just- act casual and-_

_If she kept walking-_

"To~mo~e! Aren't you listening to me?" She felt a poke at her side from a now pouty-sounding Himari.

Wh- What would she do if Himari noticed? What would _Himari_ do?

And why was she even panicking over this in the first place?

"Hey! Is that.. mistletoe? Tomoe?"

Because.. because she.. she wanted to kiss her.

They finally met eyes.

Tomoe gently took Himari's hands in her own, leaning down and pressing her lips to the other girls'. 

_She.. tastes sweet. Like frosting._

This moment, too, felt like frosting.. Soft, light and airy, and so sweet.

Just like Himari.

...

Click!

"Ohhhh~ what's this?" 

Moca leaned on the nearby counter, the biggest smile on her face as she peered at the new picture she just added to her phone.

Huh?!

"Moca!" Tomoe shouted, letting go of Himari's hands all too fast and racing with fingers outstretched, right to the smug girl. "D-delete it! Now! Don't you dare put-!!"

The shouting continued as Moca darted around a table to avoid her friend, hugging her phone to her chest with a grin. "Tomo-chin and Hii-chan~ they finally got together~~ Moca-chan may cry!"

Himari on the other hand, simply stood there, both hands across her mouth and an absolutely starstruck look lighting up her entire face.

Oh my God! Tomoe- she- pretty, hot Tomoe.. they kissed? Tomoe kissed her? What? What???

What just happened?!


End file.
